oabsafandomcom-20200215-history
Tschitani Lodge 10
Chapters Present *Achewon *Mattatuck *Mohegan *Nacha *Nipmuck *Nonnewaug *Waquimacut *Wilawi Past *Elgixin *Kittan *Kiehtan *Metacomet *Quetta Wetu *Wipunquoak History In January 1995 the Long Rivers Council and the Indian Trails Council merged to form the Connecticut Rivers Council # 66. In the Spring of that year a joint lodge meeting between Eluwak Lodge and Sassacus Lodge was held at Camp Tadmain Bozrah. The name Tschitani was chosen as the name of the new lodge. In the fall of 1995 a joint lodge conclave was held at June Norcross Webster Scout Reservation in Ashford this was the beginning of a new strong lodge. An Official Charter was given to the Tschitani Lodge on January 1, 1996. In 1997, the Lodge was moved from Section NE-1B, which serves most of Mass., Rhode Island, and Connecticut, to Section NE-3A; which served the Greater New York Councils and most of Connecticut. In 2000, with the relignment of the Northeast Region, Tschitani Lodge bid farewell to Section NE-3A (which was re-named Section NE-2C) and returned to NE-1B. In 2001, Tschitani Lodge hosted the Section NE-1B Conclave at June Norcross Webster Scout Reservation. The theme for the weekend was "The Journey Starts from Within". Also in 2001, Patrick Boyd was elected to serve as the Northeast Region Chief through the end of 2001. At the 2002 National Order of the Arrow Conference, Patrick Boyd was recognized with the Order of the Arrow Distinguished Service Award. In 2003, Tschitani Lodge created its first strategic plan, citing ways the lodge will better serve the council through leadership, service and financial support. The lodge also amended its bylaws to create two Lodge Vice Chiefs, and amend the electoral procedures. In 2004, Tschitani had a banner year, receiving the 2004 NOAC Spirit Award. As well as the Lodge Ceremonies Team received Honor Medals at the 2004 NOAC. At that same conference, David Moskal was recognized with the Order of the Arrow Distinguished Service Award. In 2006, Tschitani was recognized once again with the NOAC Spirit Award at the largest National Order of the Arrow Conference in the history of the OA. At that same conference, Jeff Godley and Gil Rogers were both recognized with the Order of the Arrow Distinguished Service Award. Historical Moments of note: *2006NOAC Lodge Spirit Award *2006 NOAC Ceremonial Team Medals *2006 Section NE-1B Silver Trowel *2005 Section NE-1B Silver Trowel *2004 Section NE-1B Honor Publication *2004 NOAC Ceremonial Team Medals *2004 NOAC Lodge Spirit Award *2003 Section NE-1B First Place Publication *2002 NOAC National Standard Publication *2002 NOAC "Where to Go Camping Guide" Third Place *2002 NOAC Website Competition Participant *2002 Quality Lodge *2002 Section NE-1B First Place Publication *2002 Section NE-1B Water-polo Competition Second Place *2001 Section NE-1B First Place Publication *2000 NOAC Publications Competition Participant *1999 Section NE-3A Conclave "Uncas Award" *1998 National OA Conference Camping Promotion 2nd Place *1997 Quality Lodge Lodge Chiefs Lodge Advisors Staff Advisors Associate Lodge Advisors Official Awards Distinguished Service Award Recipients Founder's Award Recipients Vigil Honor Lodge Awards Silver Lodge Flap Resources Internal Links Northeast Region Lodges Section NE-1B External Links *Tschitani Lodge official site *Tschitani Lodge Yahoo Group